For the first time in forever
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Anna and Kristoff one shots - contains other characters and is set after the events of Frozen. Rated K for now,may be rated T later! Chapter 3 - Kristoff gets their daughter a new friend for her birthday but thing don't exactly go to plan...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there people! We're TwinGleeks101 and as the name suggests, we mainly write Glee Fan Fiction but we've also done Despicable Me! We saw Frozen today and figured it will do well as Fan Fiction so,why not? Hope you enjoy it and prompts are welcome! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Anna?" a voice questioned,making the young woman turn over, wincing in pain as she did so. She was just about to tell them to go away so she could sleep when she felt the familiar strong hand encasing her delicate one.

"How's my favourite girl?" Kristoff whispered,rubbing her no longer pregnant stomach. "You did so good!" he praised as he kissed her forehead.

"'m fine." she sighed,giving her husband a weak smile. "Just tired and my hair feels horrible." she grimaced, pulling on a sweat soaked strand of hair.

"Sorry I missed it." he mumbled sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with her,making Anna smirk. "What? Me and Sven the second got lost!"

Anna shook her head "He just needs to get used to you and you to him. I know how much you miss Sven, I miss him too and -" she was cut off by a small cry and Olaf shuffling towards the pair.

"I didn't do anything!" the snowman protested as Kristoff gave him a look.

"Olaf..."

"I swear! All I did was stroke her hand and then she started crying." he explained as Kristoff made his way over to the small cot in the corner.

"Oh,hey there princess! Did Olaf scare you?" he cooed,gently tucking her into the crook of his arm. "Oh, I bet he did! Don't worry sweetie, he's friendly." he explained,his face softening as she snuggled into his chest.

"Not even an hour old and already has her Papa wrapped around her little finger." Anna mused to herself,holding out her arms as Kristoff handed their daughter over.

"Here, I think she wants her Mama."

Anna brightened, looking down at the small bundle. She had Kristoff's eyes, along with his sandy coloured hair and thankfully her mother's nose and face. "Hi there, Krista." she smiled, allowing Olaf to look at her. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah! Why is she so small though?"

"She wasn't meant to be here for another two weeks but she's a lot like her father; when she has her mind set on something,she'll do it." the young woman mumbled sleepily,giggling as Krita gave a tiny yawn.

"Alright,missy, I think we've both had enough excitement for one day." she gently sighed,pressing her tiny nose.

"Do you want me to put her back so you can sleep?" Kristoff asked,hovering over both mother and daughter. "I'll ask Bulda and Cliff to keep an eye on her. Don't worry, Bulda took me and Sven in and we turned out alright."

Anna giggled, shaking her head. "You acted as if Sven could talk to you."

Kristoff gave an indifferent shrug,rubbing the back of his neck. "You got me there." he added,pointing a gloved finger at Anna's delicate frame.

She rolled her eyes,pulling the blanket up to her shoulders and giving her body permission to relax for the first time in two days. She allowed a moan of content escape her lips as her eyes started to close shut.

"Good night Anna." Kristoff murmured, kissing Anna's forehead. "I love you both."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the general response and a shout out goes to Jenniful for giving us our first review! We've never ventured into this category before and admittedly,it's rather nice to work on Fan Fiction other than Glee. Glee Fan Fiction is good and all but we're taking a break from that for now. On another note,we put up our Christmas tree today complete with some Doctor Who decorations! We're not fans or anything,we just thought they looked cool. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Kristoff poked his head out of the doorway before deciding it was safe to make a dash for it. He needed to get to the Valley of the Living Rock before the end of the day otherwise he and Sven would have to camp overnight and he wasn't prepared to face Oaken again.

Just as he neared the kitchen, Olaf decided that it was a good time to waddle out and gaze at one of the paintings on the wall. The mountain man crashed into him,causing his head to land several feet away and another small cloud to appear over his body.

"Hey!" Olaf said loudly, raising a stick arm in annoyance. Kristoff shushed him, but he was having none of it. "Don't shush me, you're up to something, I know it!"

Kristoff sighed and picked up the snowman's head,making sure Anna wasn't around to hear him,before finally whispering his plan.

The snowman gasped,waving his arms in excitement,earning a strange look from Kristoff.

"That's still creepy. But you can't tell Anna,whatever you do. If you do, I'll get Elsa to take away the cloud." He threatened. Olaf kept a straight face before gasping again.

"What about Elsa? Last time Anna said she was engaged, she made eternal winter!"

Kristoff dropped Olaf's head. What about Elsa? He hadn't even considered that.

"But last time he turned out to be a total jerk. And she already warned me that if I don't look after Anna as her sister,then she'll be gaining a pair of snowballs,courtesy of me."

Olaf blinked,trying to work out what that meant. "I don't get it." he finally said,placing his head back onto his body. He started to walk off before Kristoff caught up with him.

"Just, don't say anything alright? Not to Anna, not to Elsa."

"Say what to Elsa?" the Queen questioned, coming up behind the pair. "Come on Kristoff, you can say anything to me."

Kristoff gulped. He couldn't help feel a bit scared of her. Not because of her icy powers, no not at all. It was just how confident she was. She could easily walk into a room full of fighting men and gain complete control and silence in a matter of seconds.

"Erm..."

What could he say? "Hi Queen Elsa, I want to marry your sister,please don't freak out and use your powers again." No,that would never work. Neither would "Could I please marry your sister so we can finish each other's sandwiches? And plus the fact I was raised by trolls of course makes me the suitable candidate."

"Kristoff wants to marry Anna and he wants your permission but please don't freak out and make it winter again." Olaf piped up before realising what he just said.

Elsa raised an amused eyebrow,looking Kristoff up and down before experimentally creating a small flurry in her palm."Well,I dunno..." she trailed off,slowly starting to walk in a circle. "Anna is my sister and my only sister and I'm not sure whether you're capable of looking after her. If you can give me three reasons as to why I should even think about considering saying yes,I may just be kind enough to let you."

Kristoff stammered nervously,quick to pull off his winter hat. "We've...been together for five months, not five seconds like with that jerk...um, she deserves someone like myself and I really don't want it to be winter again?" he said, sounding hopeful.

"Hmm...what do you think,Olaf?" she questioned,turning to the snowman. Olaf's mouth opened, nodding before frowning, shaking his head.

"I'd say one more reason." said Olaf. "Then I'll be convinced."

"Because I love her and I want to marry her so much and-"

"Really?" a voice asked,making Kristoff turn around and instantly blush. He sighed, walking over to the love of his life, Anna.

"Really." he confirmed, getting down on one knee. "So...what do you say?"

Anna burst out laughing, launching herself at Kristoff, making him fall over. Elsa looked on, her face softening. He really did make her happy,unlike Hans.

Maybe she wouldn't have to use her powers against him this time.

For the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Sorry this chapter is so short but...hey ho! We would like YOU the general audience to suggest some prompts that we could do within reason! We would like plenty of prompts so that would be nice! Peace Out TG101 :-D x**

"No." Anna firmly looked her husband in the eye,her arms folded over her pregnant stomach.

"But -"

"You are not getting Krista a reindeer and sled for her birthday. She's too young!"

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,trying to think of a way to tell her that he'd already bought them the morning before. Just as he was about to open his mouth, a crash came from the hall,followed by an awkward clattering of hooves and a loud squeal of excitement.

"You didn't." she said lowly,her face like thunder.

"I figured it was time for her to have her own reindeer. Don't worry, I made sure everything was in working order!" Krsitoff said excitedly, looking down as a reindeer hid behind his legs, bellowing at his daughter, shaking its head towards her as a warning. He sighed. "Krista..." he chided, folding his arms, raising an eyebrow.

Krista stopped in her tracks, smiling sheepishly but not fooling anyone.

"I know you're excited but you need to be careful." he gently explained,kneeling down to the four year old's level. As the reindeer was exposed,it gave a grunt,headbutting the back of his legs. "Hey!" he chuckled, picking up the young calf, making it bellow in annoyance.

"Okay,Krista, say hello to your present. She hasn't got a name yet,that's entirely up to you." the older man smiled warmly,setting the reindeer down with a pat on the head,before handing his daughter a carrot. "Now I know she's not related to Sven, but if she's anything like him,she'll love this."

Krista looked back nervously at her father who encouraged her to go forwards to meet her new friend. The reindeer made a happy sound as she was shown the carrot. As she bit into it, Krista giggled, stroking her head.

"Krista,aren't you forgetting something?"

Her brow frowned in thought until she suddenly remembered. She took the other half of the carrot and began to eat it, making the reindeer snort unhappily. "Ah ah, you need to share." Krista nodded,gently tapping her new friend's nose. "I'm gonna call you...Nanna."

"Nanna?" Kristoff asked, making his way over to Anna, making sure she was alright.

Krista nodded. "Yup! It means the goddess of the moon and peace." She suddenly squealed in delight as Nanna grunted, licking her ear. "Mama, can me and Nanna go outside and play?"

Anna opened her mouth to reply when her husband stepped in.

"Of course not,Krista! You're not allowed!" he protested,biting his lip as his daughter's face waited until a few tears fell down her round cheeks before making his next move."Not until Nanna gets set up. I can't let you go out without your own sled."

Krista gasped happily, running towards her father with open arms. "Oh THANK you Papa! Thank you Mama! She's the best present ever!" she declared, hugging the reindeer's head,making her grunt lightly. "Come on Nanna, let's go!"

* * *

"...thank you Papa." Krista mumbled later that night,her eyes fluttering lightly. She yawned. "Papa? Can I have a reindeer every year?"

Kristoff laughed. "I don't think so Krissy,there won't be enough room. 'Sides,what's Nanna gonna think?"

"Okay." she sighed reluctantly,her fingers intertwining with the small harness that came with the reindeer. "I love you Papa."

Kristoff smiled, kissing her head. "I love you too Krista."


End file.
